Conventional adjustable, wall mounted shelving and storage systems typically comprise at least two, vertical standards mounted to a wall a predetermined distance apart, and at least one cantilevered bracket attached to each standard. A cantilevered bracket is attached to the standards by inserting one or more hooks, located on one end of the bracket, into slots formed in the standard. The hook can be formed using a tab with a notch in a bottom edge of the tab that fits over a bottom edge of a slot into which the tab is inserted. To make the positions of the shelves adjustable, each standard has a plurality of slots.
Although the cantilevered brackets are typically used to support shelves, they can also be used to support containers, such as wire baskets, mesh baskets, and plastic tubs positioned between the brackets, with a lip or other horizontally extending ledge surrounding the container resting on the brackets or on a frame mounted between the brackets. Furthermore, containers can be supported by a sliding frame to form a “hanging drawer,” which can be pulled out or extended.
For example, the DÉCOR drawer frame from Elfa International AB, is supported by two cantilevered brackets, which are attached to vertical standards mounted on a wall. The drawer frame comprises a wooden frame forming an opening into which a container is dropped. Examples of containers include wire baskets, mesh baskets, and plastic containers. The frame is mounted between two brackets with drawer slides to allow the frame with the container to be moved between retracted and extended positions.